Project Summary/Abstract This is a renewal application for a Jointly Sponsored Ruth L. Kirschstein National Research Service Award Institutional Predoctoral Training Program in the Neurosciences from the University of California, Davis. The goal of the program is to provide entering students with a broad education in the fundamental principles of neuroscience, which will form the foundation for their specialized research in subsequent years. The program operates under the auspices of the interdisciplinary Neuroscience Graduate Program at UC Davis, which offers training in all areas of neuroscience and is guided by a large group of outstanding basic scientist and clinical researcher faculty. The support of 6 predoctoral trainees to be selected annually is requested. Trainees will receive one year of support from the Training Program, typically in their first year. Internal support mechanisms and other extramural grants, including individual fellowship awards will be used as support for the remaining years of graduate training. The Training Program exposes trainees to as broad a range of modern neuroscience subdisciplines and technologies as possible, including cellular and molecular neuroscience, neuroanatomy and neurophysiology, neurogenetics, systems neuroscience, cognitive neuroscience, computational neuroscience and the neurobiology of psychiatric and neurological disease. Trainees will receive a rigorous basic training through formal course work, seminars and journal clubs and laboratory rotations and will participate in colloquia in which they will be expected to regularly make oral presentations. Students will also be immersed in a culture that values diversity and promotes community outreach. Thus, students will be well prepared for their dissertation research and for future, independent careers in basic and disease-related neuroscience research.